


Look at the world through animal eyes

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them walk in on d'Artangan and find something that scares them indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the world through animal eyes

d’Artangans room in the barracks was a place of quiet contemplation for himself and Anumpama. It was secluded in the farthest corner of the accommodation block away from everyone else. It was perfect for meditation and being alone when one wished as he did now. It was silent, the night was drawing in and the rest of the musketeers were either in taverns or their ladies beds. He had forgone the invitation of a drink with his lover and friends, pleading tiredness and the urge to spend time with Anu alone in light of recent events. It was perfectly plausible and very nearly true. So here he was getting everything he needed ready for his meditation, he took the last mouthful of his drink and lit the herbs that would assist.

Anumpama was laid with her eyes closed facing the large window on the west wall of his room, d’Artangan could see the breeze playing on her fur teasing it up and down as the air ebed and flowed. It was mesmerising, as he watched he thought he could almost see the bonded that flowed between them. The dust that created daemons. It was time. Standing on the other side of the room facing the wall he crossed his own hands across his belly and closed his eyes, he concentrated on the room and on the bond. He needed to let himself sink, to fall away from his form into the bond. To see with her eyes.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos sat laughing and drinking in their favourite tavern, full of high sprits and wine they were content to spend the night here. Athos raised his hand and waved a bar maid over. “Another bottle.” He ordered. She nodded and swiftly returned with said bottle, she cast a look around and frowned.  
“You appear to be missing one Monsieur's.” She commented as she placed the bottle on the table, the young musketeers daemon always had done wonders on patron behaviour in the tavern and he was a little good looking. Aramis smirked. “Yes, it seems we are. Missing our youngest are you? Well sad to say he has been taken.” She blushed and stuttered before turning away and moving back through the tables towards the bar. Porthos laughed and elbowed him. “Don’t be mean.” Athos just raised an eyebrow. Porthos looked at the empty seat usually inhabited by their fourth. “You do think he is okay. Don’t you?” He turned and asked Athos. Athos took a stalling sip from his goblet. Setting is carefully on the table he was suddenly rather sober. “I’m not certain, I fear that the events of the last few months have been playing on his mind. I makes me uneasy but then again I worry for him constantly.” Aramis stopped smiling and looked deep into his cup. “I fear are not going to find peace with out our fourth.” Porthos nodded at Aramis statement, he rose from his seat and grabbed the bottle of wine off the table. “Then I suggest we go to him, when he kicks us out we shall leave, but for now we shall invade d’Artangans rooms.” Athos stood at this idea and waited for Bijou to come down of the rafters. “We are going to see Anu and d’Artangan?” She asked, he nodded. She fluffed her feathers and hunkered down on his shoulder. “Good”

He was so close, he could feel it, he could almost see it. His vision even with closed eyes was divided, with bright flashes of moonlight through Anu’s eyelids mixing with the impenetrable darkness of his own facing the wall. So close, just a little more concentration and he would be there, just a little deeper and they would be able connect deeper than ever before. The connection needed to be stronger, he envisioned it getting wider allowing more to pass through. He could suddenly feel the breeze on fur that was not his, could smell the nuances of Paris and the night and could hear everything. Everything that made him human fell away, the imperfect hearing that could miss the sound of a sword being drawn, the weak sense of smell that would miss an enemy hiding in a scented bush. It all fell away and he was overloaded with everything, it was exhilarating and agonising. Dare he open his eyes.

The three walked through the streets of Paris towards the barracks intent of discovering why there youngest needed this time. They had used the walked to sober up somewhat so that should they come across trouble they would be at least a little ready and able. The barracks came into sight and they wandered into the court yard heading for the stairs. They passed no one and heard nothing out of the ordinary, but this wasn’t unusual. They each made they way up the rickety stairs and into the main accommodation block. “I will never understand why d’Artangan took rooms all they way in the old section, they new ones were so much nicer.” Aramis stated as they moved into the older part of the block, Athos shrugged and turned down the corridor that lead to d’Artangans rooms.

He slowly opened his eyes and was entranced by the sight of the full moon sat high in the sky, it was beautiful. He could see each and every nuance of the coloured orb, alone with the tiny glittering stars that surrounded it. Moving his gaze to the streets below he could pick out each of the brass buttons on the coat of a passing noble man, the eyelets on the whores corset. Blinking slowly he looked even closer and realised that he could see even into the deepest recess of the darkest alleys.

Athos knocked on the wooden door an waited, when no answer came his pushed at it. The door opened easily, swinging in and allowing them entry. The three of the sidled into the room, Athos looked at his lover and waited for some sign of recognition. He covered his nose and mouth with a hand, what had been burning. Still he was waiting for a response none was forthcoming, he made to step forward but was surprised when his shoulder was caught by Aramis. Turning to look at his brother he waited for some explanation. Aramis just shook his head and gestured to Anumpama and d’Artangan then. Athos looked closer and took stock of the situation in more detail, he then realised that something was indeed happening. Porthos stepped deeper into the room and closed the door. Adelynn, Evette and Bijou had con grated together next to the three and were watching with the same rapture. 

d’Artangan was aware of someone knock at his door, there was no way that he couldn’t it was deafening to his new senses. He couldn’t drag his eyes from the sight before him though of the sky and Paris, of Moon and Stars. Someone entered to room, three someones. Pulling back into his own body slightly he moved and was aware that he and Anumpama were still one entity, both parts of the soul together as a single consciousness It was almost unnerving, he was moving gracefully in two bodies and seeing with one pair of eyes but still he did not stumble.

Aramis clutched at his rosary as d’Artangan moved in perfect unison with Anumpama. The way that his body moved was reminiscent of the way a tiger stalked his prey, and his eyes. Oh God his eyes. In place of brown human eyes a pair liquid silver eyes, the colour undulated and flowed like the melted silver employed by the silversmiths. The pupil was slit like a cats. He stepped back away from the sight and was almost gratified when Porthos done the same pulling Adelynn back with him. Athos couldn’t move, so entranced was he he by the cat like moves and startling eyes set into bronzed skin. Aramis was praying under his breath, latin prayer, lips pressed to a closed fist. d’Artangan was walking towards them now one hand out reached for Athos. Just as he was going to make contact Athos also stepped back, away from him muttering one word.

“Witchcraft.”

His concentration fractured, hurt coursed through his mind, the connection was breaking into tiny pieces. His vision was flickering between dull human colours and the over coloured tones of Anumpama's, between single and double vision of both bodies. He felt his own consciousness tear itself from the connection and slam into his own body again, his stomach rolled and heaved like it would on rough seas. The sensation of his mind loosing all these extra sensations, all theses extra details was like going numb, being held weightless in a dark room with only silences. He collapsed to his knees still heaving, soon enough he emptied his stomach onto the wooden floor boards. Anumpama came over, not in a much better stated and pressed herself against him speaking quietly. “You done well, your father would be proud.” Letting his should settle back into his body for a few moments he remembered the cause of his abrupt return to his body. He raised himself to look at his three companions and was betrayed to see fear residing in their looks. The word was still signing round the room, although unheard it still hunt there. “You fear me?” None moved, not even their daemons. “You do” It sounded almost resigned, like one who had accepted his fate. “Yes of course you do. Witchcraft wasn’t it. Get out” They were stock still unable to move. “GET OUT!” The three of them flinched and scurried from the room in a way most unbecoming of a musketeer.

When he was sure they had gone and he was alone again he collapsed to the side, content to let the weakness now spread through his bones. He felt hurt like an actual wound, his heart hurt like it was bleeding. Did Athos truly believe in witchcraft? Did he believe that d’Artangan had committed it? He was to exhausted to worry now, he was alone again, and soon the tremors would come, the fever and the uncontrollable fits. He pulled himself to the small rickety bed and found himself wishing of Athos warm body to hold him through the next days pain. Anu soon joined him beside the bed gently licking at the dangling hand that had fallen from the bed. 

The three of them found themselves in the courtyard of the barracks, they were confused and worried. Most of all they were scared and guilty. It was not fear of d’Artangan that drove them to their statuesque state but the fear of what it meant for the young man. He was a young man that produced impossible things on a daily basis, things that anyone with a loosened hold on their sensibilities or and idea to do damage could used to present a case of Witchcraft. “Athos?” Aramis was calling him, he turned and saw that Aramis was still drained of colour and Porthos bore an unreadable expression. “Yes?” He answered waiting for the questions that soon would follow. “What do we do?” Athos could have laughed allowed now, how was he to know. he had probably just ruined the best thing to ever happen to him because he couldn’t use simple language to explain himself. “We wait” He decided. “Until morning then we go and see him. We take the yelling and the screaming betrayal and then we explain why.” It seemed like the most logical thing at the moment, what else were they to do. d’Artangan would still be hurt and angry and would likely not let them in. “But Athos he was ill!” Athos contemplated this for a second. “We cover for him tomorrow, food poisoning. We go early make sure he stays well. Treville will not need us hopefully.” The others seen the logic in the act. “Aramis, are the rooms on the other side of d’Artangans empty?” Aramis though about it. “Yes, I think so.” He knew that Athos would have a plan. “We shall stay there tonight, I can have Bijou keep an eye on him through the window.” Porthos smiled, he knew that Athos under that calm shell would never leave d’Artangan in his time of need.

They situated themselves in the rooms next door and found that they could see why d’Artangan liked them. There was something nice about the quietness. The three sat not talk but the question that they were all begging to know the answer to was still hanging in the room. Porthos finally couldn’t take it any more. “Does anyone actually know what he was doing in there?” He asked to the room at large. Aramis shrugged and looked to Athos who also shrugged. It was Evette that answered, she slipped out of her pouch and curled up on Aramis lap. “It was… I don’t know really how to explain it but I will try. He was using Anu’s eyes, her ear, her everything. It’s like he leaves his own body and uses all her senses to help him, then when you all came in he slipped partially back into his own body to control and move both. It’s like he take Anu into his own consciousness and makes one person out of it. Like mixing dyes, red and blue to create purple.” It wasn’t the greatest explanation but it was enough that they understood enough. Bijou suddenly slipped back into the room and pecked hard on Athos shoulder. ”Go to him, he is becoming quite ill.” Athos didn’t bother asking questions as he stood and left to go next door followed by Aramis and Porthos.

The tremors had started early, and he couldn’t focus his mind or body. Had he got the mixture wrong? He curled up more on the bed as his heart raced faster. Had the broken connection had a bad effect. Had…had…had. There was no train of thought, his whole body ached as he tensed and relaxed with the shaking. He was sweating his shirt soaked through, hair plastered to his neck and chest. The sheets scratched and irritated his over sensitised skin. He heard the door open. Why were they back? Had they brought Treville, or worse the Cardinal. He was going to be burnt he knew it. Some one was lifting him, speaking to him. He needed to concentrate. ‘Listen d’Artangan’ he told himself. “d’Artangan, can you hear me?” Athos, he blinked harder. He needed to give some sign.

Athos was terrified now, d’Artangan’s eyes were rolling sicking in his skull. He was drenched and feverish yet his hands were freezing. Anumpama wasn’t doing much better but she was conscious at least and coherent. “Anumpama, what is happening?” He tried asked her, she looked at him. It took her a while but she did answer. “Drug…trance” Two words. Aramis quickly scanned the room and found the small cup that bore the dregs of a heavily herbed drink. He rushed to d’Artangans side, grabbing the lower portion of his jaw he he forced his mouth open and bent forward. He could get nothing only the smell of vomit. “Sorry for this.” Aramis apologised and then hit him hard across the face. “d’Artangan! I need you to think, answer me. What did you take?” He spoke loudly and with purpose, annunciating each work perfectly in and effort to ge through to him. Mumbled word were the reply, just audible enough to be useful. “Gingsen…….Acacia……Feverfew……Hops” Aramis let out a deep breath. Athos turned to Aramis with a look of expectation on his face. “Well” Aramis realising what was being asked of him gave a diagnosis. “He will be fine, this is likely just an adverse reaction to to much of the tea and mis mixed herbs. This will pass in a few hours, no longer than a day.” He turned to Porthos. “Can you get a bucket of clean drinking water. he will need to be given three glasses full and hour to flush his system.”

d’Artangans world began to clear, he could think and his eyes didn’t seem so unfocused. How long had it been? Cracking open his eyes he saw that it was dark out side again or was it still. He felt disoriented and uncertain. Craning his neck he saw Athos and Aramis sat at the small table in the room. What were they doing here? Weren’t they scared? Athos seen that d’Artangan was awake and walked over. “d’Artangan?” He tried, the boy had been hallucinating over the past few hours. d’Artangan decide she wanted know how long he had been out. “A day. You mixed something up. “ Aramis answered his question for him before he had even voiced it. They lapsed into quiet again, awkward quiet that sat heavy in the room. None of them wanted to start the needed conversation. Soon it got two heavy though and Aramis blurted it out.  
“We aren’t scared of you. We promise. We fear for you” He placed emphasis on the ‘for’. d’Artangan frowned.  
“What do you mean?” He still felt somewhat hurt but knew there had to be an explanation to it. Athos answered this.  
“You are impossible. You do impossible things every day with the same ease that we draw out swords. This gets you noticed, make you a target. We fear for you because there are some out there that would take that the wrong way, make wild accusations that the Cardinal would be only too pleased to use against you. What would have happened is any other had walked in?” He paused and came closer now sitting on the edge of the bed. Playing with d’Artangans hair. “Then there is this experimentation you do. Clearly you have done it before. Yes?” d’Artangan nodded and felt a lump rise in his throat. “I’m guessing that last time was with your father? He’s the one that started this, got the herbs and mixed them?” Another nod. “This has taxed your; body, mind and soul. I can feel the exhaustion the you bare now, it is should deep. It does not affect me but I am aware of it.I fear that one day you would go to far alone and that I will loose you.” d’Artangan smiled and the feeling of understanding that washed through him, it made so much more sense now. “I understand that I will never get you to stop this so I ask; will you let us help you. Look after you and watch for you.” d’Artangan felt like crying with joy, he had always sort of worried about what the others would think of his practices but now Athos was offering them all to help.  
“Yes”

Soon Porthos came back with a tray laden with piles of food which they ate of d’Artangans bed, laughing and joking about the events. Giving him stupid nicknames to dow with cats and asking Anumpama what it felt like to be possessed. It seemed to Porthos that this chosen family of his would always end up repairing it’s self.   
“Um,Guys…I need the loo"

**Author's Note:**

> Again another from Selene467, I am loving these ideas


End file.
